


at long last love has arrived

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, This is ridiculous, there is no point to this i just wanted viktor to propose again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: "Don't ever take your eyes off me."And Yuuri, who's watched Viktor avidly since he was a child, caresses a warm cheek and presses a kiss of his own to Viktor's lips. "I couldn't if I tried."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just headcanoned so hard about Viktor skating to "Can't Take My Eyes of You" because he would and I would fight anyone on this. And this is just really fluffy id fic because I wanted to have a proposal again because these boys need to get married soon.
> 
> Half of this fic is just Viktor and Yuuri giggling like idiots.
> 
> Apologies for the terribleness, I wrote this in like an hour.

 

_"Japan's Yuuri Katsuki takes the gold, keeping Russia's Viktor Nikiforov at silver with a four point difference!"_

 

.

 

"Katsudon!"

Yuuri looks up from his second cup of coffee to see Yurio stomping towards him with a scowl firmly in place. _Oh dear_ , he thinks, sending Viktor a quick _what did you do to yurio?_ Because only one person had the ability to infuriate the young blond into the kind of incandescent rage that would have Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia and the 2018 GPF bronze medalist, running to Yuuri Katsuki, and that person was currently sprawled lazily on their bed.

"Yes, Yura?" Yuuri asks sweetly, using the diminutive and inwardly delighting at the furious blush that erupts on Yurio's face. Yurio splutters, wide-eyed and red-faced, as he always does when Yuuri uses Yura instead of Yurio. Until now, Yuuri's still not quite sure if the reaction is from embarrassment or anger, and he probably never will with how Yurio is.

"Shut up." Yurio grumps, plopping down on the seat across from Yuuri. "Did you know Viktor's doing a different exhibition skate for the gala?"

Yuuri blinks, bemused. Yurio's upset about _that?_ "He mentioned wanting to do it at the start of the season. I didn't actually think he'd do it." 

"The fuck? Where'd the idiot even find time for a second gala performance?" 

The Japanese shrugs, because he's been asking himself the same question ever since Viktor went back to competing while coaching him. Viktor only smiles and sing-songs _time management skills_ whenever he asks, which is unhelpful and somewhat annoying. Yuuri's kinda convinced that Viktor is somehow in possession of a Time-Turner because not even impeccable time management skills can explain how Viktor is able to juggle training, coaching, annoying Yurio, spoiling Makkachin, and romancing Yuuri. 

"You don't know what he's gonna skate, do you?" Yurio asks, eyes narrowing at Yuuri. "Because if you two subject me through another pair skate, I will flay the both of you alive."

"Hm," Yuuri hums, taking another sip of his coffee. "We're not. And as far as I know, Yakov's the only other person who knows what it is. Viktor wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Fucking drama queen." 

 

.

 

Viktor's costume is a familiar ensemble. Yuuri's sure that it's the same suit Viktor had worn for last year's _Death of a Bachelor_ program. Except this time, he's wearing a bow tie and he'd foregone the jacket, instead donning suspenders so that he looked like one of those old-timey singers.

"You look charming." He says when Viktor twirls in front of him, waggling his eyebrows.

"Why, thank you," Viktor takes a low bow before taking Yuuri's hand in his and bestowing—because there's really no other word for it—a kiss. From somewhere behind them, Yurio makes a gagging noise. They ignore him. "You look pretty charming yourself." He darts in for a kiss, and another until Yuuri is giggling and pushing Viktor away.

"Go skate your program, Viktor."

"Don't ever take your eyes off me."

And Yuuri, who's watched Viktor avidly since he was a child, caresses a warm cheek and presses a kiss of his own to Viktor's lips. "I couldn't if I tried."

A smile blooms on Viktor's face as he pushes off, gliding like a dream to the center of the rink. 

When the first strains of Viktor's exhibition skate music filters through the speakers, the crowd goes wild. The applause is so deafening that Yuuri almost, almost misses the commentator's, " _Silver medalist Viktor Nikiforov will be skating to Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ ," followed by even more cheers. Yuuri thinks that he can hear Phichit screaming his lungs out up at the stands. 

Once the lyrics start and Viktor immediately goes for a spread eagle, the cheers grow even louder. What follows is a stunning choreography made even better by the very evident fact that Viktor is having so much fun with it. He's grinning and every time he manages to keep eye contact with Yuuri long enough, Viktor winks and Yuuri has absolutely no idea what to do with himself. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine Viktor Nikiforov winking at him before launching to a quad flip. 

It's when Frankie Valli sings  _I love you baby_  in the chorus and Viktor performs a perfectly-timed and flawless triple axel—Yuuri's favorite jump, an obvious echo of Yuuri performing Viktor's quad flip—that Yuuri finally lets out the delighted laugh bubbling out of his chest and lets an incredulous grin take over his entire face. Because Viktor is all kinds of ridiculous and Yuuri loves him so, so much. He's giggling helplessly when Viktor wiggles his hips at _to warm my lonely nights_ before taking off on a double Walley and then a quad Lutz. Yuuri's cheeks are starting to hurt and his heart is full and fit to bursting and _oh god what did he do to deserve this man?_

"Don't die now, Katsudon." Yurio snipes with a steadying hand on his back and Yuuri giggles and throws an arm around the blond's shoulders. It's a testament of how far they've come that Yurio only grumbles and makes sure they don't topple over.

"He's so ridiculous." 

Yurio snorts. "And you're marrying him, so what does that make you?"

"Very lucky." Yuuri beams, laughing when Yurio rolls his eyes. 

Back on the ice, Viktor's in the middle of an immaculate Ina Bauer that brings him right in front of them, just in time for the chorus. There's the familiar entry to an axel, but instead of performing the jump, Viktor stops and points right at Yuuri, mouthing _I love you baby_ along with the lyrics. And if there was ever any question as to who the exhibition skate is dedicated to, there definitely wasn't any now, what with the enthusiastic air kiss Viktor blows at a blushing and laughing Yuuri.

Buoyed by the expectant look on Viktor's face, Yuuri blows a kiss back.

"Oh my god," Yurio whines when Viktor finally glides away to do some elaborate step sequence.  "That was terrible. You two are so embarrassing. I hate you both."

"No, you don't." 

The song comes to a close and with it, Viktor's combination spin. It's all perfectly timed and Yuuri feels his breath catch at the way Viktor drops to one knee just as the music cuts off. 

Wait. _What?_

Is he? 

_He is._

Yurio's saying something next to him but Yuuri can't hear him or the crowd clamoring at the stands. Can only hear the thudding of his own heart. Can only focus on the hopeful smile on Viktor's face as he takes something out from a shirt-sleeve. Something gold and round.

"Well?" Yakov's gruff voice says, shaking Yuuri out from his trance with a warm hand on his shoulder. "Don't let that lovesick idiot make an even bigger fool out of himself. Go to him." 

Right. He needs to go to Viktor. Yuuri can do that. Except his hands are shaking when he tries to kneel down and take off his skate guards and his vision is blurrier than usual—

And then Yurio is there, kneeling before him and Yuuri has to put a steadying hand on the blond's shoulder as the other makes quick work of removing his skate guards. Yuuri takes a shuddering breath and pats Yurio on the head before stepping into the ice, feet carrying him to where Viktor is still on one knee and holding up a ring.

"Hi." Viktor says over the din of the crowd and Yuuri feels the tightness in his chest loosen. "For the record, I had planned to do this at the very start of this season and gold medal or not, I would still be here on my knees for you." He adds, giggling at how the last part sounded.

Yuuri chokes on a laugh when Viktor takes his right hand in his own, and looks up at him with wide blue eyes. 

Viktor presses trembling lips to the palm of his hand, "also I've been informed by several of our good friends that I am an idiot for even implying that I would only marry you if you won a gold medal, which is not the case." He says insistently, his grip on Yuuri's hand tightening like his hold on Yuuri's frantic heart. "Because I would marry you in a heartbeat. I would marry you right now if I could. I would marry you every day if you'd let me. So, Yuuri Katsuki, would you do me the honor of including me in your family registry?"

Yuuri makes a point to tilt his head to the side, considering. 

"Viktor Katsuki _does_ have a nice ring to it." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor skates to Death of a Bachelor for his SP during his comeback year and Yurio regrets ever introducing him to P!atD because god, he did not need to see that.
> 
> Also. I know nothing about skating, did you notice? HAHHAHA gomen.


End file.
